


I Believe In You (Hidaka Akira x Kusuhara Takeru)

by AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios (UniqueMeKylieBWrites)



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, K Project - Freeform, M/M, admin kai, akira hidaka - Freeform, k - Freeform, k anime - Freeform, k project imagines, k project scenarios, takeru kusuhara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 16:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniqueMeKylieBWrites/pseuds/AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios
Summary: Takeru is beginning to lose faith in himself, but Hidaka will be there to lift him back up.Drabble, fluff, before death





	I Believe In You (Hidaka Akira x Kusuhara Takeru)

Kusuhara couldn’t help but sigh as he leaned back in an armchair. How was he supposed to strike Seri Awashima by the next week? She was ruthless and very skilled; surely if he tried to do something she would notice.

'This is way harder than I thought...'

Just then, he heard the door click open, and turned to see his boyfriend come in with full bags, which he wasn’t expecting. He watched as the man set the bags down on the table, a bit confused.

“What’s all that for?”

“Well, I thought we could use some snacks for our movie marathon! I got a ton, so you can keep anything extra.”

“I didn’t ask you to bring them in first place; why do I get to keep the extra?!”

Biting his tongue, Kusuhara sighed and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. Sure, he was a bit stressed, but that was no reason to snap at the man. He had been so thoughtful, after all.

Hidaka blinked as he watched his boyfriend lean forward in some frustration and could tell that something was up. He walked over and crouched down in front of the man, taking his hands into his own and looking at him concerned.

“Hey, is everything okay? You seem really stressed...”

Kusuhara opened his eyes and looked at his boyfriend; he had always been observant when it came to his feelings, so it was no wonder that he picked up on his mood. He looked away from the brunette in front of him, speaking in a soft tone.

“I don’t know if I’m cut out for this... How am I supposed to get Seri Awashima by next week? I know I’ve been improving, but not fast enough for something like that.... Maybe I should quit while I’m ahead....”

Hidaka listened to every word he had to say; it hurt him to hear the man lose faith in himself. He was wonderful in his opinion, and he was improving really well. He brought his lover’s hands up and kissed them gently, squeezing them in his own.

“Don’t say things like that. You’ll be able to do it. You’re very talented, and I don’t doubt that you’ll be able to overcome this. I have faith in you, so don’t lose faith in yourself.”

The brunette leaned forward and kissed his lover with gentle, loving lips. Kusuhara sighed softly into the kiss, feeling his body relax at the familiar warmth. Hidaka was always trying to keep him happy, saying such nice things like that. It was one of the many reasons why he loved him so much. After pulling away, Hidaka smiled gently to the man in front of him.

“And, hey, who knows what’ll happen. You’ll probably get her, no sweat~ Then you’ll shoot your way through to the top, maybe even becoming a lieutenant! You’re that good~”

“L-Let’s not get ahead of ourselves here! But.... thank you... you always make me feel better. I love you, Akira~”

“I love you, too, with everything in my body~ Now, c’mon! We got five movies to blast through! What snack do you want first?~”


End file.
